Une vie de mort
by pottypotter76
Summary: Fic en parallèle avex une note sous la peau mais vous n'êtes pas obligé d'avoir lu cette dernière pour lire celle ci! A l'enterrement de son oncle, Severus Snape retrouve sa cousine. Petit à petit, les souvenirs vont refaire surface, les questions avec...
1. Chapter 1

**Une vie de mort**

Nous sommes le Lundi. Lundi 19 décembre. Il neige dehors. Et il fait nuit. Severus Snape s'assoit sombrement dans un fauteuil ancien dans un coin reculé de la salle. Il regarde l'horloge antique, dont le tic tac incessant lui vrille les tympans à chaque seconde, resserrant l'étau de sa gorge, augmentant sa douleur et son désespoir. Il est dix-neuf heures. Il y a beaucoup d'allés et venus dans la salle. On ne parle pas bien fort. On joue du jazz. On ne danse pas pourtant. La musique et trop lente, et trop triste. Pour eux la vie continue. Pour un, la vie s'est achevée.

Affectus Snape. L'oncle de Severus. Frère de son père, son presque père d'ailleurs. Mort il y a une semaine déjà. Severus ignore de quoi il est mort. En fait, il a refusé d'entendre cette information. Il est déjà si dur de le savoir partit. Pourquoi en rajouter ? Il soupire et se prend la tête sans sa main, le coude posé sur l'accoudoir. Il se mort la langue une énième fois pour ne pas pleurer, ou hurler. Il étouffe un sanglot silencieux. Pas lui. Pourquoi lui ? Severus aurait volontiers vu le monde entier mourir si son oncle avait pu être épargné. C'est stupide à dire. Mais il revoit clairement son sourire complice, entend sa voix moqueuse, relis dans sa tête la dernière lettre qu'il lui a adressé, trois mois auparavant. Severus entend alors un brusque sanglot près de lui.

Contre le mur, à deux mètres de lui à peine, une femme, un peu plus jeune que lui, tente de se contrôler mais les larmes lui échappent. Severus peut le comprendre. DE tous ces gens présent dans la salle, celle qui mériterait le plus de hurler à l'injustice, à la douleur, à la folie, c'est elle. Guenièvre Snape. Elle a les cheveux d'une longueur vertigineuse, châtains foncés et lisse comme la soie. Elle a une peau laiteuse, des lèvres fines et pâles et un nez digne de Cléopâtre. Oui, une Snape par excellence. Mais la plus belle de toutes. Severus hésite, mais ne se lève pas. A part lui, personne n'a remarqué l'emportement de Guenièvre. LA demoiselle tourne ses yeux rougis et encore remplis d'eau vers son cousin. Elle a un sourire douloureux qui ressemble fort à une grimace de dégoût. Depuis quand ne l'a-t-il pas vu ? La douce Guenièvre de son enfance ? Celle pour qui rien n'était impossible ? A la place, il ne se rappelle plus que de l'adolescente sèche et sarcastique, de la jeune musicienne qui enseignait son art aux enfants de la famille, enfin la femme qui collectionnait les aventures d'un soir pour mieux s'enfoncer dans la solitude. La vieille fille en somme. L'impassible, la grande demoiselle Guenièvre, fermée comme un coffre fort remplis de milles merveilles à vous rendre fou, mais dont personne n'a jamais trouvé la clef. Elle qui avait le père le plus formidable, de l'argent, du charisme, du talent et n'était point laide, que lui manquait-il pour être heureuse ? Pourquoi être tombée à ce point ? Voilà maintenant vingt ans qu'ils se voient sans se voir, s'écoeurent mutuellement. Ils se supportent. Deux personnes seules les lient. Ou du moins, Affectus les liait, Draco Malfoy les lie encore.

Ah, pourquoi Draco ? Severus, en tant que meilleur ami d'enfance de Narcissa et confident de Lucius se trouve être le parrain de Draco. Et pour une raison obscure, sa marraine n'est autre que Guenièvre, sa cousine. Obscure, car Lucius la hait. Il l'a toujours hait, haine réciproque et injustifiée. Narcissa n'a donc jamais entretenue d'amitié avec la demoiselle. Et pourtant, Guenièvre est la marraine de son fils, et son professeur de musique.

Elle se rapproche et lui tend la main, en séchant de l'autre ses larmes. Il se lève et refuse sa main. Elle la baisse donc, à regret visiblement.

« Contente de te revoir Severus. Dit elle d'une voix tremblante mais glaciale.

C'est ce que je constate. Répond il tout aussi froidement. Je ne pense pas avoir à te présenter mes condoléances…

Non, effectivement, il est plus sage que tu t'abstiennes.

Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais là le jour de sa mort…

Toujours aussi délicat Severus. Coupe-t-elle d'une voix hachée. Oui je l'ai vu mourir. J'ai écouté ses dernières volontés. Et si tu veux tout savoir, elles nous concernaient. »

Severus a envi de baisser les yeux. Pourtant il ne le fait pas. Orgueuil oblige.

« Je t'écoute. Dit il simplement.

Pas ici. Réplique-t-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre et lui désignant l'escalier à l'autre bout de la salle. Tout ce monde m'ennuie, et je ne veux pas qu'ils entendent. Qu'ils se contentent du testament, ces vautours. »

Il la suit. Sur le passage il n'entend que des bribes de conversation. Un bras l'arrete et il se tourne vers sa tante, Jade, une petite vieille femme plutot jolie autrefois, mais aujourd'hui ravagée par la douleure. Elle lui sourit et le prend dans ses bras. Guenièvre stoppe donc sa marche et attend.

« Ah, cela me fait plaisir de vous revoir ensemble ! dit elle d'une voix tendre. Guenièvre chérie, pourras-tu lui montrer sa chambre ?

Merci ma tante, mais je ne comptes pas rester. Réplique doucement le brun avec un pâle sourire.

Et moi je refuse que tu transplane dans cet état ! réplique la vieille femme avec fermeté. J'ai assez d'un mort pour cette vie ! »

Severus se raidit et n'ajoute rien. Guenièvre lui prend la main et l'entraine dans l'excalier. Au passage il entend deux femmes parler sur leur passage :

« Ils étaient si adorables étant enfant, toujours ensembles !

Quel dommage que cela n'ai pas duré ! C'était un petit couple charmant ! »

Ils montent dans un silence de mort les marches de bois sur deux étages. Puis ils s'engouffrent dans un couloir illuminé de torches, et enfin poussent une porte à leur droite. A l'interieur, c'est la chambre de Guenièvre. A terre, il y a un matelas. Il devra dormir dans la chambre de sa cousine, vraisemblablement. Ca ne l'enchante guère mais il se garde bien de le signaler. Elle s'asseoit sur son lit. Il reste debout, adossé au mur, près de la porte. Le silence dure encore quelques minutes. Enfin la jeune femme prend la parole.

« Draco va bien ? demande-t-elle d'une voix faible mais se voulant neutre.

Je crois. Répond laconiquement le professeur de potion.

Bien… très bien… »

De nouveau le silence.

« Tu n'es pas bien bavarde. Remarque-t-il avec un rictus moqueur.

Tu me connais Severus ! réplique-t-elle séchement.

Non. Répond aussitôt l'homme. Je ne te connais pas. Mais je connais une petite fille… »

Guenièvre lève la tête, un air triste sur le visage.

« Une petite fille, poursuit-il, qui un 19 Décembre comme celui-ci, mais plus joyeux, courrait dans la neige en robe et collants. Une petite fille qui riait. Et qui criait mon nom… »

_« Sésé ! Sésé attend ! »_

_Le jeune homme, de dix ans tout rond, soupira et se retourna, fatigué, vers l'enfant de cinq ans qui courait vers lui. Lui qui voulait se balader dans ce grand jardin pour être au calme, c'était raté d'avance._

_« Se-ve-rus, Guenièvre ! articula-t-il. Severus, pas Sésé ! C'est ridicule comme surnom ! »_

_La petite fille stoppa face à lui, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. C'était une jolie petite fille aux cheveux longs retenus par un ruban argenté et portant une robe verte en velour, avec des collants blancs et des souliers vernis noirs. Elle pencha la tête et sourit gracieusement._

_« Elle est jolie ma robe, hein ? fit elle de sa petite voix joyeuse. Maman me l'a achetée avec papa ! Hein je suis jolie Sésé, hein ? »_

_Severus eut un sourire hautain et la toisa de toute sa longueure. Lui-même était habillé d'une simple tenue noire brodée d'argent au niveau des manches et ceintré à ses hanches maigres._

_« Tu ferais un parfait sapin de noël ! répondit il railleusement. Quoi qu'un peu trop décoré ! »_

_La petite mit ses mains sur ses hanches dans une attitude sévère._

_« Papa m'a dit que je ressemblais à une princesse, et que tu étais mon prince charmant ! dit elle._

_ Moi, le prince charmant de ce paquet cadeau enrubané ! ricana-t-il. Et puis quoi encore ! _

_ Mais papa a dit que…»_

_La voix de Guenièvre se fit tremblottante et elle croisa les bras dans une attitude boudeuse, les yeux se remplissant déjà de larmes de caprice. Severus leva les yeux au ciel et prit sa cousine dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle refusait de le regarder, en colère contre lui._

_« Tu as raison de croire Oncle plutot que moi. Dit il avec douceure. Tu es vraiment une très jolie princesse, et je suis un prince bien laid et bête. »_

_La petite rit un peu et s'accrocha au cou de son cousin._

_« Un jour je me marierais avec toi ! dit la petite d'une voix certaine. Et on aura pleins d'enfants ! »_

_Severus se raidit et rougie, mal à l'aise._

_« Gwenn… dit il prudement en la serrant contre lui. On peut pas se marier… t'es ma cousine…c'est tout…_

_ Et alors ? fit elle avec un sourire. Les princesses et les princes se marient ensemble, cousins ou pas ! Et à la fin des histoires ils ont pleins d'enfants, et de petits enfants, et d'arrières petits enfants…_

_ C'est ça ! répliqua Severus en riant amerement. Pleins de sapins de noël aux nez crochus ! Pauvre petite princesse ! Ce n'est pas un avenir pour toi ça ! Allez, arrette de dire des bêtises et laisse moi me promener en paix ! » ajouta-t-il en la déposant à terre et se retournant vers le chemin._


	2. Chapter 2

**Une vie de mort**

Guenièvre soupire. Elle s'est allongée sur son lit, les bras au dessus de sa tête, ses doigts s'emmêlant au rythme de ses souvenirs dans ses longs cheveux. Elle sourit et lance un petit regard à Severus, qui s'est assis sur le matelas, bras croisés autours de ses jambes repliées.

« Je me rappelle bien. Dit elle d'une voix douce. Je suis rentrée en pleur à la maison. Papa a ri pendant une heure quand je lui ai dis que tu ne voulais pas devenir mon prince.

-Ton père était bien idiot d'avoir mis cela dans la tête d'une gamine de cinq ans, à plus forte raison toi ! réplique sombrement Severus.

-Tu n'étais pas mieux, toi, la veille de noël, dans ma chambre, trois ans plus tard ! Ricane la femme en se redressant sur un coude.

-Ce n'était pas pareil ! réplique le sombre serpentard, vexé. C'est toi qui as interprété tout ce que j'ai dit, comme toujours !

-Ce que tu es de mauvaise foie ! » Ricane-t-elle en se rallongeant.

_« Severus, tu dors ? demanda la petite._

_-J'aimerais bien. Grogna le concerné._

_-Tu crois que je rencontrerais un prince charmant un jour ?_

_-Non Guenièvre, n'ai crainte, les princes n'existent heureusement plus, tu peux dormir tranquille ! répondit Severus avec un sourire las._

_-Je veux dire… enfin tu sais… bredouilla l'enfant._

_-Gwenn ! s'écria le jeune homme en se redressant sur son matelas. T'as huit ans, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de te préoccuper de ce genre de choses ! Et puis je ne suis pas devin moi !_

_-T'as dis que tu travaillais la divination à l'école et c'est…_

_-La plus stupide matière qui soit ! Coupa-t-il. Non, je ne sais pas si tu tomberas amoureuse un jour ! »_

_Guenièvre se pencha par-dessus son lit et observa le jeune homme qui lui tournait maintenant le dos._

_« T'es jaloux ?» demanda-t-elle doucement avec un sourire moqueur._

_Severus grogna quelque chose d'inaudible en remontant sa couverture sur ses épaules. Malgré la pénombre elle n'eut aucun doute : il rougissait. Guenièvre descendit de son lit et se rapprocha de Severus, pour être juste derrière lui. Elle croisa ses bras sur son épaule maigre et y posa sa tête, toujours souriante._

_« T'es jaloux. Répéta-t-elle gentiment._

_-Laisse moi tranquille, 'suis pas jaloux… » Bougonna le brun._

_-La petite se mit à rire et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'allonger contre lui, regardant le plafond._

_« T'as pas à avoir peur, même si t'es grognon et pas très beau, je t'aime quand même ! »_

« Et après c'est moi qui manque de tact ? demande le professeur de potion, piqué au vif.

-J'avais huit ans, Severus ! réplique la demoiselle en tentant d'arrêter de rire. Et toi treize ! On ne pensait pas de la même manière, moi je pensais te faire un compliment !

-Des excuses… siffle le brun.

-Ce que tu es immature ! Tu as toujours été immature, à la maison en tout cas !

-Pas à Poudlard ! réplique l'homme en s'allongeant sur le dos, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Moi non plus je n'étais pas gamine en entrant à l'école.

-Epoque maudite… grommelle Severus. La pire qu'ai jamais connue Serpentard !

-Pleurnichard ! Ricane-t-elle en se penchant pour lui donner une tape sur la tête. Tout ça parce que je ne croyais en pas en vos idées politiques !

-Dis plutôt que tu as passés ta scolarité à tenter de m'empêcher de devenir mangemort !

-J'ai eut tort ? »

Severus ne répond rien.


	3. Chapter 3

Pendant ce temps, les deux vielles femmes au salon continuent de parler des deux adultes avec une tendresse mille fois exagérée.

« Savez-vous, quand Guenièvre est entrée à Poudlard, ce malheureux Severus n'a plus été le même. Toujours à traîner avec ce beau jeune homme, Lucius Malefoy !  
- Oui, je me rappelle, ce garçon se disputait souvent avec notre petite Guenièvre lorsque nous l'invitions au Manoir des Quatre Vents ! Il est à Azkaban maintenant ! J'ai toujours dit qu'il finirait mal !  
- Mais son fils n'est-il pas le filleul de Severus et de notre petite Guenièvre ? S'étonne quand même la vieille dame.  
- Si fait, si fait ! Mais tout de même, je ne me l'explique pas ! Lui et Guenièvre, c'était tout un monde !... je suis certaine que c'est cela qui les a séparés. »

**_Une jeune fille de onze ans, aux très longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux sombres se précipita dans le hall et ouvrit la porte. Mais son sourire se figea quand elle vit deux garçons au lieu d'un. Un jeune homme de seize ans, Severus, lui faisait face, bras croisé, dans une posture d'impatience. A ses côtés trônait un autre jeune homme un peu plus âgé, aux longs cheveux blonds, aux yeux d'un bleu de glace, et dont la beauté aurait pu être parfaite si il n'arborait pas ce sourire hautain et moqueur. Elle resta un moment, à fixer le blond la bouche mi ouverte, hésitant entre s'enfuir en courant ou hurler contre son cousin._**

« Au lieu de baver sur Lucius, laisse nous entrer ! Siffla Severus, mécontent.  
- Tu… tu l'as invité à MON anniversaire ! S'écria-t-elle avec fureur. Tu veux que je laisse entrer ce crétin dans MA maison !  
- Guenièvre, langage ! Ricana Lucius en entrant et en pinçant doucement la joue de la gamine qui le repoussa brutalement. Mais c'est qu'elle est en colère la petite Snape ! Et mignonne comme tout, que rêver de mieux, n'est-ce pas Sev' ?  
- Qu'elle soit muette ? Proposa sarcastiquement Severus en se débarrassant de son manteau après avoir refermé la porte. Et, occasionnellement, pas de ma famille… Affectus est là ?  
- Bien sûr qu'il y est ! répliqua Guenièvre, rouge de colère. Sirius avait raison, t'es vraiment qu'un abrutit… Snivellus ! »

Severus se tourna vers elle, furieux, mais la petite courait déjà en direction de sa chambre à l'étage. Lucius riait de bon cœur et Severus l'emmena au salon où l'attendait son oncle, tout en se jurant d'avoir la peau de sa cousine avant la fin de la soirée.

Le sombre professeur observe Guenièvre qui dort à moitié en regardant le plafond. Le jour où elle avait rencontré les Mauraudeurs avait été le point de chute de leur relation. Qui aurait cru qu'une serpentard puisse à ce point être appréciée chez les griffondors ?

**_Guenièvre entra timidement dans la Grande Salle. C'était son premier jour de cours et elle se sentait perdue dans cet univers si vaste. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle se retourna, croyant avoir affaire à Severus. Mais c'était un autre garçon, un griffondor d'après son blason, de 16 ans semblait il, avec des lunettes rondes cernant des yeux marrons, les cheveux bruns horriblement en bataille, et qui lui souriait avec modération dirons nous._**

« Salut. Dit il poliment —de toute évidence il avait vu son blason- Je m'appelle James Potter. Tu cherches quelque chose, ou quelqu'un ?...  
- Heu… en fait… je sais pas… mon cousin est pas là et… et je connais personne, à part lui, alors…  
- Je comprends ! Assura James avec un plus grand sourire, voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air si serpentardesque que ça. Et bien laisse moi te présenter mes amis. »

Il se décala pour laisser voir à Gwenn trois autres garçons. L'un était brun aux yeux bleus gris, un peu comme ceux de Lucius mais en plus clairs et chaleureux, et qui avait des allures de playboy.

« Sirius Black, enchanté de faire ta connaissance, … ? fit ce dernier en lui tendant la main avec sourire charmeur qu'elle jugeait inutile vu leur différence d' âge, mais qui la fit rougir un peu.  
- Guenièvre Sn…  
- Moi c'est Remus Lupin. Se présenta le second, un très grand garçon aux cheveux châtains et à l'air fatigué, lui coupant ainsi la parole en lui tendant la main à son tour.  
- Enchantée…  
- Moi c'est Peter Petitgrow !... bredouilla un garçon potelé et pas très grand mais qui avait l'air gentil.  
- Et moi je vous déconseille de la toucher. Gronda une voix derrière eux. »

Le quatuor se retourna d'un seul homme vers un Severus Snape évidement de mauvaise humeur, tout en souriant, pour James et Sirius en tout cas, avec moquerie.

« Désolé, Snape, on pouvait pas savoir que cette jolie demoiselle était ta fiancée ! » dit James en croisant les bras.

Severus le prit par le col et le plaqua au mur, sans tenir compte des protestations de Guenièvre et des deux acolytes qui accouraient pour lui faire lâcher prise.

« Cette jolie demoiselle est ma cousine, Potter, et si tu la touches encore une fois, tu pourras dire adieu à tes yeux, c'est clair !  
- Des paroles, toujours des paroles mon petit Snivellus ! Ricana Sirius. Pauvre crétin ! Ta cousine est charmante, soit dit en passant !  
- Sirius, s'il te plait… » Chuchota Remus, mal à l'aise, voulant lâcher Snape de son côté.

Ca s'était évidement terminé en bagarre, et Guenièvre, qui avait pourtant aussi engueulée les maraudeurs, cette petite jeune fille, lui avait crié dessus à son tours, assurant qu'elle était en âge de choisir ses fréquentations, et que rien ne lui permettait d'aller contre ses choix. Severus avait alors décrété qu'elle ne pouvait pas être une vraie Snape, encore moins une vraie Serpentard, et il l'avait laissé pour de bon.  
Alors ce soir, Severus ne sait pas comment agir. Il a tellement besoin de sa Guenièvre, son amie d'enfance, sa petite peste personnelle… Il se lève, se rapproche du lit de Guenièvre. Elle dort. Il s'assoit près d'elle et la regarde. Elle a encore des traces de larmes sur la joue, et sur son front un pli de douleur provoqué, sans doute, par un cauchemar. Il hésite, puis tend une main tremblante vers les cheveux épars sur l'oreiller. Il les caresse un moment, puis, poussé par ce besoin évident d'affection, il se penche, pour déposer un léger baiser sur son front. Mais cela, il le sait, ne lui suffit pas. Et quand il se re-penche, pour un deuxième baiser, deux yeux sombres s'ouvrent, et la jeune fille redresse la tête pour poser, non pas son front, mais ses lèvres sous celles de son cousin. Severus, d'abord stupéfait, la prend dans ses bras et ferme les yeux. La petite princesse Snape approfondit ce baiser… Severus a le cœur qui fait des sauts périlleux. Dans ce jour aussi sinistre, il est heureux. Mais pas pour longtemps…


	4. Chapter 4

**_Guenièvre se sentit poussée brutalement dans la bibliothèque sombre de son père. Ce n'étaient pas ses 18 ans qui lui offraient plus de courage et d'assurance face à son cousin furieux. Adulte maintenant, ancien mangemort et professeur de potion à Poudlard, il l'avait surprise rentrant à une heure du matin dans sa maison et comptait visiblement avoir quelques explications… Au fond d'elle, elle était terrifiée._**

« On fait le mur maintenant, Gwenn ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante en fermant la porte à clef derrière eux.

Elle n'osa pas répondre. Oh, il n'y avait rien à répondre. Ses parents étaient partis pour fêter leur anniversaire de mariage, et ils avaient demandés à Severus de la garder durant cette courte semaine. Elle lui avait promis de se tenir à carreau, ne souhaitant pas faire de tors à son cousin auprès de ses parents, mais il avait été si renfermé et glacial qu'elle avait décidée de faire fis de ses promesses, et sortait tous les soirs depuis trois jours. Bien sûr, elle sortait bien avant ça dans le dos de ses parents, mais en temps normal, jamais elle ne l'aurait fait à Severus… jamais…

« Gwenn, je crois t'avoir demandé quelque chose. » fit remarquer Severus en se rapprochant d'elle, les yeux brûlant de façon affolante.

Elle frissonna et retint un cri.

« Oui. Murmura-t-elle.  
Pour voir quelqu'un en particulier, j'imagine ? demanda-t-il encore, en face d'elle.  
Oui.  
Qui ? Poursuivit-il, implacable.  
Ca ne te regarde pas ! Hurla-t-elle. J'ai 18 ans, je suis adulte depuis longtemps et j'ai le droit de voir qui je veux ! »

Severus la plaqua sans douceur contre la bibliothèque la plus proche, et les lattes des étages provoquèrent une douleur cuisante dans le dos de la jeune fille.

« Qui ? Répéta-t-il.  
Vi…Vivrien… » Sanglota-t-elle en essayant de repousser son cousin.

Vivrien, son meilleur ami depuis son entrée à Poudlard, celui qui lui avait redonné goût à la musique, celui qui lui avait offert son premier baiser, sa première aventure, et aussi, son premier amant…

« Dolbert ? Cracha Severus, son visage contracté par la fureur.  
Sev', lâche-moi, s'il et plait ! Pleura telle en agrippant les mains blafardes appuyées sur ses épaules pour essayer de leur faire lâcher prise. Je le ref'rais pas, promis ! Lâche-moi !  
Cette taupe albinos a couché avec toi ? »

Guenièvre, à travers ses larmes, eut quand même le réflexe de rougir. Rougir et avoir plus peur encore, car il était une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache… ça non, jamais…

« Je le… ref'rais plus… Sésé… s'il te plait… tu me fais mal !... ».

Mais il ne la lacha que d'une main, posant l'autre sur le ventre de sa cousine.

« Trop tard Gwenn. Dit il d'un ton si bas qu'elle ne le perçut qu'avec peine. Je t'ais vu… quand tu t'es évanouie avant-hier, alors qu'il faisait si froid… quand tu as essayée de me cacher que tu vomissais tous les matins… quand tu tremblais… et ton appétit de ces derniers jours… comment je vais pouvoir dire ça à Oncle et Tante, hein, Gwenn ? Comment je vais pouvoir leur dire que leur fille est enceinte d'un vulgaire saltimbanque au sang impur ? Comment ! »

Il avait hurlé ce dernier mot. Et elle tremblait littéralement de peur à présent. Elle gémissait pitoyablement entre ses pleures.

« Vivrien est quelqu'un… de bien… c'est un… grand artiste… et puis… je vais… vivre avec lui… même si c'est un… sang-mêlé… et je garderais l'enfant… papa et maman voudront bien … je leur demanderais… il voudront bien… je leur dirais…  
Non ! Non, tu n'auras pas ce gosse ! Tu n'iras nulle part ! Ce n'est pas ta place Guenièvre ! Ce petit abrutit n'est pas au courant que tu as un enfant de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Répond !  
N…no…no…non…  
Et il ne le saura jamais. » Conclut sentencieusement Severus.

Elle lui lança un regard purement effrayé et le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Il en tomba à la renverse et elle courut à la porte. Verrouillée, elle était verrouillée ! Elle sentit une main lui prendre ses longs cheveux châtains et la retourner. Elle envoya son poing dans la figure de son cousin. Il lui envoya le sien dans le ventre, en réponse… ils continuèrent à se battre, comme ils le faisaient autrefois amicalement, quand ils étaient plus petits. Mais avec haine, et avec douleur cette fois… du sang coulait le longs de l'entrejambe de la demoiselle Snape… mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte… elle ne s'en rendrait compte qu'à la fin… la fin de tout…

Guenièvre ouvre brusquement les yeux. Elle ne remarque pas immédiatement le corps qui l'enlace par derrière, ni le souffle régulier et chaud sur sa nuque… il n'y a autours d'elle que douceur et réconfort, et pourtant son cœur est troublé. Est-ce du au vague souvenir de l'enterrement de son père, à la frustration d'avoir été brusquement rejetée par son cousin après leurs baisers et de n'avoir eut de lui que cette étreinte depuis, ou, et c'est le plus probable, la rancœur que lui inspire ce rêve qui n'en est pas vraiment un. Tout ceci s'est vraiment passé… mais c'est du passé, elle s'est faite une raison, et n'a jamais eu d'époux, ni d'enfant… pour ce dernier, Draco joue le rôle à merveille de toute façon. Et puis elle a haie Severus … jusqu'à la veille. Inconsciemment elle caresse la longue main blafarde posée sur sa hanche, cette main qui lui a fait tant de mal, et se lève doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, lui…  
En entrant dans la cuisine, elle retrouve sa mère, préparant du café et le petit déjeuner. Réchauffée par cette vision familière, elle vient embrasser sa mère sur la joue avec tendresse. Jade ri.

« Déjà debout ma petite ? » dit elle en lui tendant une assiette de toast natures et une tasse de café.

Elles s'asseyent l'une en face de l'autre pour commencer à manger.

« Je suis montée tout à l'heure. Dit Jade. Mais vous dormiez si bien que je pensais vous voir levés dans deux bonnes heures au moins ! »

Guenièvre rougi et plonge un moment dans sa tasse.

« Severus dors encore… dit-elle d'une petite voix.  
Vous avez du beaucoup batifoler. » Dit sérieusement la vieille femme.

Gwenn prend un air scandalisée et sa mère sourit avec indulgence.

« Quand vous déciderez-vous à enterrer la hache de guerre, et vous épouser ?  
Maman ! s'écrie Guenièvre en virant clairement au cramoisie. Severus est mon cousin, il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous ! Peut-être que cela aura fait très plaisir à… à… à papa, mais c'est absolument contre nature !  
Je ne sais pas. Réplique la Tante Jade en haussant légèrement les épaules. Ton arrière grand père s'est marié avec sa cousine…  
Mon dieu, maman, à l'époque ce n'étais pas mal vu ! Moi je paye déjà cher ma vie, la sienne est si compliquée qu'elle m'encombrerais ! Et puis le Snape Orchestra prend de l'essor depuis la tournée, me lancer dans une aventure avec lui serait un trop grand sacrifice…  
Ma chérie ! Reproche la femme en fronçant sévèrement des sourcils. Tu l'aimes, est l'amour n'est pas un poids ! Severus est peut-être très introvertis…  
Introvertis ! Ah, la meilleure de l'année !  
Mais au fond c'est un bon garçon !  
Et si il faut plaider en ma faveur, poursuit une voix glaciale et sarcastique, je suis moins naïf que tous les imbéciles qui ont pu passer sous tes lèvres. »

Guenièvre se retourne vivement pour apercevoir Severus Snape, près à partir, la regardant avec colère et… tristesse.

« Severus… je… je ne voulais pas… bredouille-t-elle.  
Et bien essaye de savoir ce que tu veux, pour une fois, Gwenn. Réplique-t-il sèchement. Merci Tante pour cette nuit, mais je dois vraiment y aller.  
Tu ne manges pas un peu, mon chéri ? demande la vieille femme, attristée, alors qu'il lui embrasse la joue et se dirige vers la sortie.  
Non. Au revoir. »

Et il s'en va. Guenièvre se lève d'un bond, d'un coup catastrophé, et coure à sa poursuite. Il s'apprête à transplaner.

« Severus ! Attend, Severus ! »

Le dit homme se retourne et se fige avec mélancolie. Comme elle est semblable à la petite princesse Snape, cette grande et élégante femme, à courir après lui dans sa longue robe verte...

« T'as pas le droit. Dit il d'une voix éteinte qu'il s'efforce malgré tout de contrôler. Le jeune homme l'a peut-être mérité autrefois, mais aujourd'hui tu as l'enfant en face de toi… et lui il n'a pas mérité ça.  
Je sais. Murmure-elle en lui caressant la joue. Pardon. Tu as raison.  
Tu es une petite peste.  
Et toi mon Prince charmant. Dit elle d'une voix un peu moqueuse. Excuse-moi. Je ne suis pas prête, c'est tout… tu comprends ?  
Quand tu le seras Gwenn, viens me voir. »

Il se retourne, cherche en vain à se concentrer pour transplaner, ferme les yeux… et sent un doux effleurement contre sa bouche…

« Je suis prête, maintenant. » murmure la petite Snape à son oreille.

Il ouvre les yeux. Elle sourit. Il l'embrasse… la serre contre lui… l'aime… il est heureux… elle est à lui. Il le sait, ils le savent, et ça durera. Mais il faut laisser le temps au temps. Guérir quelques blessures, et se retrouver.

« Quelle fut la dernière parole d'Oncle ? Murmure quand même Severus, en retirant ses lèvres de celles de sa cousine.  
Il aurais voulu que l'on redevienne les amis d'autrefois… il regrettait que tu ais pris le froide enveloppe de tes parents… que je sois devenue une vulgaire vieille fille… il nous aimait Severus, tous les deux.  
C'était un homme bon et imprévisible… je dois y aller… je reviendrais bientôt. Promis. »

Elle acquiesce, il l'embrasse une dernière fois… et s'en va.

**FIN**


End file.
